


this could be the start of something new

by alwaysinmyheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, and harry asks for his age and a picture, basically lottie tweets about her friends thinking her brother is hot, i guess?, in case you're wondering this is something that actually happened last night, it just goes from there, twitter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinmyheart/pseuds/alwaysinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts off with an innocent tweet Harry reads, when he's scrolling through the Twitter app in his bed late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this could be the start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm nervous to post it but I hope you all like it! And in case you were wondering, this is an AU based off something that actually happened last night. 
> 
> I'd like to thank Abbey, Ashley, Melissa, Alexis, Angel, and of course, Justin, for inspiring this.

It all starts off with an innocent tweet Harry reads, when he's scrolling through the Twitter app in his bed late at night.

@LottieTommo: all my friends think my brothers hot im uncomfortable

Curious, Harry taps back a reply.

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo How old is he?

He hesitates typing what he’s about to until he finds himself tapping the send button.

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo Post a pic.

A few seconds later, he gets two replies in return.

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles 23 ur good

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles hes got a nasty beard right now im tryin to find a pic without it

It’s not the first time Harry has heard mentions of Lottie’s brother, but they were all very vague. When he tutored Lottie for the majority of her 9th year at the library, she mentioned having a brother who’d pick and drop her off, but he had never seen or met him. The mystery regarding him had brought Harry to be quite curious as to who he exactly was. His thoughts end up getting interrupted by the buzz of his phone, notifying him of a new reply. As he unlocks his phone to see the tweet, he’s glad no one’s around to see his reaction.

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles pic.twitter.com/bgNXXAiiWx

The attachment encases a picture of a tan, young man smiling, as he poses with his arm wrapped around Lottie’s waist. He’s wearing a crisp, light blue button up with his brunet hair arranged in a neat fringe, with no trace of facial hair. He’s dazed by how beautiful his smile is until his eyes land on his arms- his fucking arms. They’re nicely shaped and tattooed and he really doesn’t think he would mind being pinned down by them in the slightest. Though the picture only shows Louis and Lottie from the waist up, he already has dreams of what he wants Louis to do to him.

It would have been a cute picture if it weren’t for the fact that Louis’ entire being made Harry want to choke himself with the bandana he had tied in his hair. He decides that if he’s going to take action, he has to be bold.

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo He’s cute. Does he like guys? .x

He gets his reply when he refreshes his notifications a few seconds after.

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles I think hes up for anything

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles im gonna find the most unattractive picture of him possible so you will see the light

He chuckles to himself when he reads it, and ends up sending out another tweet.

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo Hey… is your brother single though? xx

He zones out for a little bit, and stares at the ceiling of his room while he thinks about Louis. He really, really, needs to meet him. The buzz of his phone interrupts his thoughts.

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles single and so desperate

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles he needs the beard gone though pic.twitter.com/j7rgqpW5rX

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles he found out I was tweeting pictures of him and says I have to tweet this one pic.twitter.com/JW16KtRYPb

The first picture is a one of him holding a giant fish, while being fucking shirtless. His skin looks especially tan, and his arms are bulging as he holds the sea creature. A small smile is held on his face, but it doesn’t really matter anyway, because what Harry is focusing more on is his stubble. His stomach flips when he thinks of Louis’ facial hair scratching the insides of his thighs.

The second picture is again, one of him smiling as he holds a fish but unfortunately, he’s wearing a green shirt. Even then, he finds himself slamming his head against the headboard of his bed when he sees that his stubble has turned into a full beard in the photograph.

There are seven natural wonders in the world, but Harry’s pretty sure Louis Tomlinson is all of them.

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo I literally want to marry him. Let me into your family, Lottie.

@LottieTommo: Harry_Styles please yes

He ends up refreshing his timeline after that tweet, only to scoff at the offending tweet at the very top.

@zaynmalik: @LottieTommo how old is he ? I’m asking for a friend aha ;) x

@Harry_Styles: @zaynmalik @LottieTommo He’s 23. If you didn’t know that then you’re obviously out of the competition. Bye .xx

He was just kidding. Except, well, maybe he wasn’t.

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles @zaynmalik OH MY GOD

@LottieTommo: @zaynmalik I was wrong hes actually 22 he’ll be 23 in December 

@zaynmalik: @LottieTommo I’m back in the competition !

He scrolls through his timeline and mutters “again?” under his breath when he sees the new tweets.

@Liam_Payne: @LottieTommo lottie I’m 20 and a solid 3 hook a friend up

@LottieTommo: @Liam_Payne the lines getting so long…

He contemplates replying with something sarcastic to Liam, but instead chooses to ignore it when he sees a different post.

@LottieTommo: I love you all too much to let u date him

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo If you loved me as much as you say you do you would let me date him.

He thinks about what else he could possibly tweet until the idea pops in his head. 

@Harry_Styles: Lottie is he a fan of The Office?

@Harry_Styles: Because I’ve been to Scranton quite a few times… I could give him a tour .xx

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles ur the winner because he loves the office plus he thinks you’re cute sooo

He squeals a bit out loud before he composes himself to type out something new.

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo Don’t play me like this.

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles not even playing I swear

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles to be fair though I only showed him you so he didn’t even get to see the others

There goes that, Harry thinks. 

@zaynmalik: @LottieTommo @Harry_Styles I see where your loyalty lies ..

If Zayn weren’t his best friend, Harry’s pretty sure he would have blocked him for that. 

@LottieTommo: this is the last one because he said I had to pic.twitter.com/O0n2O12EDx

It’s another picture of him holding a stupid fish, but it doesn’t even matter because he’s shirtless, with facial hair. And his fucking arms are bulging. He thinks if he had the chance, he’d like to lick the tattoos on his arms.

He’d probably do anything to be able to get those arms wrapped around him, but he really wouldn’t mind his facial hair scratching against him, either. A combination of both would be nice.

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo OH MY GOD

@Harry_Styles: Lottie tell him I love beards please tell him

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles he has an instagram post dedicated to his beard I’m gonna find it hold on

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles it was a whole year ago wow pic.twitter.com/dmwyx3Sxyb

It was a simple collage of his facial hair in different angles, but it was still enough to provoke a reaction from Harry.

“Oh my fucking god.” he whispers out loud. He smacks himself on the forehead, and then promptly begins rubbing it as he moans. “Why me, why me.” 

He has to meet him.

@zaynmalik: @LottieTommo @Harry_Styles beautiful 

@NiallHoran: @LottieTommo @Harry_Styles @zaynmalik it kind of looks like a corn field ,! ahahhha

@LottieTommo: @NiallHoran @Harry_Styles @zaynmalik he wants to know if that’s a good thing

@NiallHoran: @LottieTommo @Harry_Styles @zaynmalik yeh I love corn !

@zaynmalik: @LottieTommo @Harry_Styles @zaynmalik yes

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo @NiallHoran @zaynmalik Tell him everything about him is a good thing.

He doesn’t think anything could scare him off from Louis, considering how perfect he seems, but he’s pretty sure he would scare Louis off with his intensity. He ponders toning it down a bit before he decides to just go for it – he is joking anyway, at least partially.

@Harry_Styles: Lottie tell him I will go fishing with him

@NiallHoran: @Harry_Styles i. …did not read this right,

@Harry_Styles: @NiallHoran well I'll do that too. 

@Harry_Styles: @NiallHoran Lottie don’t let him read that

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles @NiallHoran HAHAHA

@LottieTommo: he’s got so many pictures with fish wtf

He decides right then that him and Louis are soul mates. He loves eating fish, and Louis loves catching fish. They’re perfect together.

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo Great, I love fish.

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles wanna see the worst one? pic.twitter.com/zat9aa8Z4r

Harry honestly doesn’t know how long he’s going to last until he staples his fingers together to prevent himself from looking at Louis. He stuffs his face in his pillow and screams for a good, fifteen seconds.

Surprisingly, he’s holding another giant fish in his hands, but the only difference is he’s holding the fish while wearing a leather jacket. All he can think, see, hear, and fucking breathe is that leather jacket. He wonders when it became his life to obsess over his friend’s brothers on Twitter.

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo He looks beautiful .x

He chuckes to himself when he realizes his tweet is a huge understatement, considering his reaction. He goes through his notifications only to see that his latest one was Lottie favoriting the tweet he asked her not to show Louis.

He screenshots the notification and attaches it to his tweet.

@Harry_Styles: Lottie I said no. pic.twitter.com/dNwuRfL1O4

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles I laughed and he made me tell him what I was laughing about I’M SO SORRY but he didn’t understand at first so your okay

@NiallHoran: @LottieTommo @Harry_Styles “at first”… 

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo @NiallOfficial You make one fisting joke and nobody lets you live. 

He refreshes his timeline which results in him bursting out into laughter at Niall’s tweet.

@NiallHoran: he’d choose fish over all of us ,ahhaahah !

He retweets it before he sees that Lottie, Zayn, and Liam have all retweeted it as well. Lottie, he doesn’t care so much about, but it’s the competition that irks him. He ends up reading their tweets about Louis, which provokes a side eye from him. He ends up ignoring the rest of them to read Lottie’s new ones.

@LottieTommo: @NiallHoran “yep”

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo @NiallHoran It’s okay. I still love him.

@LottieTommo: I ship #larry

He retweets her tweet as well before diligently tapping out his reply.

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo Tell him I said hi .x

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles “hi”

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo I’M BLUSHING.

He might have been joking in his tweet, but he finds that he really is blushing.

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles he only said one word calm down

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo Lottie, please.

@Harry_Styles: Lottie I would literally let him use me as bait

@Harry_Styles: See, I know fishing terms.

@zaynmalik: @Harry_Styles you really reeled him in with that one ! 

@LottieTommo: @zaynmalik @Harry_Styles Oh my god.. 

@LottieTommo: “tell them all to follow me on Instagram I need more followers”

He almost gets a heart attack when he realizes that this could actually be his chance. He takes a deep breath before replying.

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo I will literally follow him.

Much to his distaste, he wasn’t the only one interested in doing so. As long as he got his Instagram though, he wouldn’t mind, he guesses. That much. 

@NiallHoran: @LottieTommo i’ll follow for his beard pics !

@zaynmalik: @LottieTommo does he follow back ? ;) 

@Liam_Payne: @LottieTommo tell him to follow me back.

@LottieTommo: @NiallHoran @zaynmalik @Liam_Payne louist91

He quickly opens up the Instagram app and searches for his user. He contemplates throwing his phone at the wall when his Wi-Fi lags, but silently cheers when it finally loads for him. He clicks on Louis’ username only to be brought to his profile, and find that it’s locked. He thinks about backing out due to what he feels is his “creepiness”, but ends up requesting access to his account anyway.

It’s then that he notices his biography. 

“Fishin, huntin, if I ain’t doing that I’m workin, hanging out with my boys, or dreaming about fast cars.” he reads out, and soon in enough he’s close to tears with how hard he’s laughing.

He flocks back to the Twitter app where he writes “His Instagram bio sounds like something a guy from Supernatural would say.”

It’s quickly retweeted by Lottie and ends up getting a reply just a few seconds after.

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles I told him to change it it literally makes me sick

He’s about to reply to her when the notification at the top of his phone makes him choke.

Louis Tomlinson (@louist91) has accepted your follower request!

Louis Tomlinson (@louist91) has requested to follow you!

He deletes the tweet he was about to send to Lottie and begins drafting his new one.

@Harry_Styles: I HAVE A FOLLOWER REQUEST ON INSTAGRAM.

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles :) 

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles his instagram is honestly so unattractive it doesn’t do him justice 

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo I have faith.

@Harry_Styles: Is this what they all write love songs about?

It gets favorited, retweeted, and followed up with another tweet.

@LottieTommo: can’t wait to be harrys sister in law 

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo We’ll have so much fun.

He retweets Lottie’s tweet as well, before opening up the Instagram app to request his follow request. He’s about to tap on Louis’ profile when he gets interrupted by three new notifications.

louist91 liked your photo

louist91 liked your photo

louist91 liked your photo

He checks to see what pictures he liked when he sees they’re all selfies and blushes. At least they’re good pictures though, he thinks. He repeats the action towards Louis, and likes the two selfies he has up on his profile.

It pains him to see that he only has up two, in both ways. In one way, it’s a shame that Louis doesn’t post more, with such a nice face - but it still pains him to even have to put up with his beauty.

“Fuck.” he says to absolutely no one, before smothering his face in his pillow again. He has such pretty eyes. He unlocks his phone when it buzzes with a new notification.

@LottieTommo: @Harry_Styles “goodnight ”

@Harry_Styles: @LottieTommo goodnight sweet prince


End file.
